Pérola Negra
by ElenGrey
Summary: O livro é um romance doentio, muito em envolvente pelos personagem e pelas condições de não aguentar, ficar um longe do outro. Pois o tempo que eles ficam um longe do outro poder levar os dois a morte. com tem muita ação., falar de uma garota chamada Pérola que ser apaixonar pelo Ryan, que é namorado de sua melhor amiga. E pior sendo que os dois são muito amigos.


Capítulo 1

**Justo Quando estava naquela parte boa do sonho, acordei levemente enquanto sentia o colchão afundar****. Tinha certeza de que era Ryan Ziguecool pulando na cama para me irritar e me dizer que, num pleno domingo, todos deveriam estar de pé às nove da manhã. Às vezes como a minha amiga praticamente minha irmã Natali Stanley linda Nat era loira, magra, de pele alva, e tinha feições delicadas, ainda mais suavizadas pelos olhos cor de esmeralda. Sua personalidade era tão cativante quando sua aparência, e ela, com 22 anos, estava no auge de sua vida. Quando ele me jogou no chão, tive que abrir os olhos e sair correndo atrás dele, com toda a minha raiva transformada em um frio desejo de machucá-lo para socar a cara dele bem socado.**

_**Olhei-o, odiando ainda mais aquele rosto de traços aristocráticos. Seus olhos violata me pareceram odiosos e tive vontade de puxar seus cabelos negros até que gritasse por misericórdia. Não me importava que ele tivesse todos aqueles músculos ou fosse sete anos mais velho: eu ainda podia vencê-lo em uma briga**_

—**Teu filho da mãe vou te matar hoje – berrei.**

— **Vai ter que entrar na fila, Pérola - respondeu ele.**

**Ryan pegou a minha filha emprestada no colo, como forma de proteção, pois sabia que eu não bateria nele se ele estivesse com ela no colo, mas eu poderia pegar ele, mais tarde no caso tramar algo para ele.**

— **Quero ver você me bater agora que eu estou com a Rose no colo. **

— **Ah teu filho da mãe o que é teu está guardado — falei em tom ameaçador.**

**Inesperadamente Rose fez um 'T' com as pequenas mãos e disse:**

— **Tempo! Tempo!**

**Ryan e eu caímos na gargalhada, momentaneamente nos esquecendo da rivalidade. Fui até Rose e peguei-a no colo**

— **Tempo é, minha flor? – falei em tom de brincadeira ao beijar várias vezes o seu pequeno rosto.**

**Caminhei lentamente pela sala por causa dos brinquedos espalhados por todos os lados, até chegar ao enorme tapete peludo de tom amarronzado. Sentei-me com Rose e logo ela foi saindo do meu colo para pegar algumas peças coloridas para brincar.**_** Vê-la sorrir enquanto brinca é muito importante para mim, pois consigo sentir a felicidade que a preenche com um simples ato como aquele. Suas mãos gorduchas seguravam com mais força que o necessário o brinquedo, e seu rosto angelical estava corado, como sempre. Os seus lindos olhos doces e brilhantes davam-me a impressão de que podia ver meu próprio reflexo, o que me acalmava. Então supus que estava tudo bem. Passei a mão por seus cabelos negros e cacheados, bagunçando-os. Ela deu uma doce risada e eu ri também, . Era muito inteligente para uma garota de apenas 11 meses. Peguei um ursinho que estava perto da minha mão esquerda para brincar com ela, e, em um piscar de olhos, ela caiu na gargalhada, docemente mostrando os seus dentinhos branquinhos.**_** Quando eu olho para o corredor percebo que Natali nos observa lentamente, assistindo cuidadosamente todos os nossos movimentos. **_**Ela coloca uma mecha de seu cabelo loiro atrás da orelha. Seus olhos esmeralda me encararam por alguns segundos, mas logo ela sorriu, deixando os seus dentes brancos à mostra. Ainda não trocara de roupa, então usava os pijamas da noite anterior, que deixavam suas longas pernas de fora. Sem pensar retribuir o sorriso**_

_— **Bom dia! – disse Natali sonolenta. Caminhando lentamente ao nosso encontro e ser sentando ao lado de Rose cuidadosamente.**_

_— **Maninha que cansaço — falou colocando cada palavra com delicadeza. **_

_ — **Você nem tem o que reclama dormiu, mas do que eu — Falei dando língua.**_

_ — **Eu Já te falei varias vezes tranca a porta do quarto, mais entra por um ouvido e sai pelo o outro — retrucou Natali.**_

_— **Esta bem! Você já falou como a nossa filha — Falei fazendo cara feia.**_

_— **Claro! **_**– Disse Natali, pegando Rose no colo e a beijando varias vezes, fazendo Rose da varias gargalhadas. **

_— **Olha Pérola como a nossa filha a cada dia fica mais bonita **_**– Falou Natali sorrindo e fazendo varias cócegas em Rose aponto de deixa ela toda vermelha.**

_— **Chegar de cócegas é melhor eu ir fazer a sua mamadeira **_**– falou Natali a soltando com cuidado e ser levantando lentamente. E começo a caminha lentamente em direção a cozinha.**

— **Ryan olhe, ela para mim, para que eu poça me arrumar – falei sonolentamente, encarando os seus olhos violeta.**

— **Claro, pode ir, eu a vigio e arrumo – respondeu, mexendo no seu Ipad.**

**No banheiro **_**encarei meu próprio reflexo, analisando os detalhes. Meus olhos cor de caramelo, meus cabelos ondulados, o nariz fino, a cor da minha pele morena clara, os meus seios volumosos. Surpreendia-me que enquanto meu interior mudava a cada minuto de cada dia, minha aparência fosse tão constante. Pisquei varias vezes para me tirar do transe em que eu estava, e fui diretamente para o chuveiro.**_

_**Enquanto a água fria tomava conta do meu corpo, lembrei-me da frase de um filme: " Para quer beber e dirigir, se eu posso fumar um e viajar?". É uma frase que eu não consigo esquecer, pois me traz muitas lembranças, apesar de eu não desejá-las.**_

**Estávamos dentro do shopping, e, como hoje era domingo estava lotado.**

**Muita gente falava ao mesmo tempo, mal cabíamos todos lá dentro.**

**O restaurante era muito bonito, as paredes eram revestidas de madeira clara, as cadeiras de couro, e as mesas, também de madeira, mas num tom mais escuro. O lugar era bem aconchegante, e havia muita gente com suas famílias, comendo brincando, fazendo piadas. Por todos os lados podia-se ouvir várias gargalhadas, ao mesmo tempo algo bom que me lembrava de que as pessoas ao nosso redor estavam sendo elas mesmas e não o que outras pessoas queriam elas fossem. Elas estavam felizes e, se elas estavam felizes, essa felicidade me fazia bem. Como sempre, fazia um calor imenso no Rio e os ares-condicionados quase não davam conta de amenizar a sufocante sensação.**

— **O que vocês vão querer? — perguntou o garçom.**

— **Feijoada para nós três, e para ela – respondi.**

— **E para beber?**

** — Vinho da safra de 1960 e um suco de fruta****.**

— **Mais alguma coisa?**

—**Não, obrigado — respondeu Ryan.**

— **Que filme nós vamos ver? — perguntou Natali.**

** —Jack Ryan - respondemos Ryan e eu ao mesmo tempo.**

— **Nossa! Que entusiasmo! - disse Natali.**

— **Ah, está com ciúmes? Oh my God! Está com ciúme, minha sereia dos mares? – brinquei.**

— **Me poupe Pérola!**

**Ryan teve que morder os lábios para não rir da situação. Peguei Rose no colo e brinquei com ela enquanto a comida não chegava, pois é algo que eu sempre gosto de fazer. Me diverti com a pequena até que, minutos depois, o garçom chegou com a comida. Tivemos uma pequena discussão sobre que alimentaria a Rose, e ao final ficou decidido que eu faria aquilo. Depois que todos almoçamos, conversamos enquanto o filme não começava. Quando deu a hora da sessão, nós quatro subimos, mas primeiro compramos pipoca e refrigerante e depois fomos para a sala. **

**Natali deu um grande grito, que cheguei assustar, na mesma hora todas as pessoas que estavam naquela sala olharam para nós, nesta hora cheguei a ficar tensa com tantos olhos nos encarando. Eu mal com seguia respirar direito, pois eu puxava o ar para os pulmões que chegava a doer, então com essa agitação eu remexi na cadeira cheia de vergonha de estar com Natali. Como naquele momento eu quis morrer ou enfiar a cabeça de baixo da terra ou sair correndo, mais logo voltaram a prestar atenção no filme.**

**-Que porra Natali não grita mais - rosnou Ryan bem baixo.**

**-Tá me desculpa – falou Natali em sua defesa.**

**Está tudo bem eu sei que você esqueceu-se de tomar o seu remédio, estar tudo bem meu amor – falei num tom de coitadinha.**

**-Ca ralho, eu já pedi desculpa Pérola. Por como vocês não querem que eu tome susto, não vejam filmes com tortura e muito suspense. – sussurrou meio triste.**

**-Vamos volta apresta atenção no filme, amores da minha vida – sussurrou Ryan todo concentrado no filme.**

**Antes de Ryan terminar a frase, eu puxei o braço de Natali para os meus ombros e beijei as suas bochechar numa forma de compreensão, antes de eu voltar á prestar atenção no filme. Espiei por trás da cabeça de Natali e percebi que Rose ainda dormia no colo de Ryan.**

**Levei um susto com o barulho do filme em uma parte de suspense, mas eu não gritei como a Natali, pois estava amando o filme. **

— **Só porque um cara rico diz que o outro é terrorista, todo mundo vai na ideia! — falei irritada. — Assim até eu quero ser rica, vou dizer que virei Beyoncé e todo mundo vai acreditar.**

— **Concordo com você, eu também fico irado com isso – respondeu Ryan.**

— **Esse é o mundo em que a gente vive. O dinheiro está sempre em primeiro lugar, enquanto os pobres ficam em último, isso ser eles lembrarem que existem pobres no mundo – falei com um ódio mortal inconsciente e, depois disso, voltamos ver o filme.**

**Enquanto eu tomava um banho, e a água quente caia sobre mim, parecia-me que eu tinha levado uma surra. Estava muito cansada, com o corpo incrivelmente dolorido. Amanhã teria que acordar às seis da manhã, porque o meu irmão que estava desaparecido me ligou ontem para a gente pular de paraquedas, e, para sorte dele, a minha entrevista de emprego é na terça, então eu tenho tempo.**

**Depois do banho fui para cama, e Rose dormia profundamente ao lado da minha cama Fui à gaveta, peguei meu fone de ouvido e liguei o ar-condicionado e o ventilador para o ar não ficar parado. Peguei um edredom no armário, cobri Rose e me deitei ao lado dela.**

**Fui à lista de reprodução do meu celular, e selecionei dez músicas para tocar. **

**No meio da noite acordei ofegante após ter um pesadelo, no qual eu levava um tiro no meio de uma rua movimentada. Permaneci deitada na cama, ainda em choque, e tremia violentamente, as lágrimas escorrendo pelas minhas bochechas enquanto eu me encolhia na cama. O pesadelo havia despertado inúmeras lembranças. Eu estava perturbada, ofegante, não conseguia entender nada do que havia acontecido, não fazia sentido eu levar um tiro, ainda de dia, em uma rua movimentada, não devia nada a ninguém eu não tinha preconceitos ou rixas com qualquer pessoa. Mas por que isso estaria no meu destino, nos meus sonhos, será que ainda não sofri o bastante quando eu era criança, será que não foi suficiente ser maltratada pelos meus pais? Às vezes não sei o que seria de mim sem o meu Irmão para me erguer quando mais precisei, para fazer aquela promessa de nunca me deixar desistir, de que estaria comigo para o que der e vier, enquanto eu vivesse. É pensando orgulhosamente nisso que sei que eu o amo e sempre vou amá-lo, aquele homem que sempre me ajudou. Enxuguei as lágrimas e levantei indo à cozinha com uma fome de dez homens, como sempre. Fiz dois sanduíches de queijo e presunto, e tomei dois copos de Coca-cola.**

**Liguei a televisão, botei no canal 47, e estava passando Sobrenatural como sempre naquele horário. Comecei a ver porque só assim eu distrairia a mente. Pouco tempo depois ouvi um chorinho vindo do meu quarto, devia ser Rose. Fui à cozinha e peguei a mamadeira dela na pia, já pronta, e fui em direção ao quarto.**

**Quando entrei ela estava com os dois olhinhos arregalados no escuro, toda torta na cama. Olhando-a pude perceber novamente o quanto amo a minha flor, ela é mais que uma filha para mim. Ela é o meu mundo, é a minha razão do meu viver. Por várias vezes pensei em me matar, porque eu viva num mundo que só me trazia infelicidade mas, assim que vi o rostinho da Rose, prometi cuidar dela na saúde, na doença, até que a morte nos separe. Mas ali, naquele momento, lágrimas passaram pelas minhas bochechas, queimando-as como se alguém tivesse posto uma colher no fogo e depois em minha pele. Limpei as lágrimas do meu rosto, peguei Rose no colo, e dei a mamadeira para ela. Depois a botei para dormir, cantarolando uma cantiga de ninar.**

— **Meu doce anjinho, dorme com papai do céu...— comecei, e ela facilmente voltou a dormir.**

**Fui à cozinha, lavei a mamadeira dela e guardei. Tinha uma louça na pia da cozinha, então aproveitei que estava acordada e lavei tudo. Andei até o quarto sentindo calor novamente e acabei indo tomar outro banho.**

**Depois do banho escovei meus dentes e cabelos.**

**Andei ate a varanda do apartamento, e olhei a lua, o céu estava estrelado.**

**Pensei nas palavras do Salmo 91, já decoradas por mim.**

"_**Aquele que habita no esconderijo do Altíssimo, à sombra do Onipotente descansará.**_

_**Direi do SENHOR: Ele é o meu Deus, o meu refúgio, a minha fortaleza, e nele confiarei.**_

_**Porque ele te livrará do laço do passarinheiro, e da peste perniciosa.**_

_**Ele te cobrirá com as suas penas, e debaixo das suas asas te confiarás; a sua verdade será o teu escudo e broquel.**_

_**Não terás medo do terror de noite nem da seta que voa de dia,**_

_**Nem da peste que anda na escuridão, nem da mortandade que assola ao meio-dia.**_

_**Mil cairão ao teu lado, e dez mil à tua direita, mas não chegará a ti.**_

_**Somente com os teus olhos contemplarás, e verás a recompensa dos ímpios.**_

_**Porque tu, ó SENHOR, és o meu refúgio. No Altíssimo fizeste a tua habitação.**_

_**Nenhum mal te sucederá, nem praga alguma chegará à tua tenda.**_

_**Porque aos seus anjos dará ordem a teu respeito, para te guardarem em todos os teus caminhos.**_

_**Eles te sustentarão nas suas mãos, para que não tropeces com o teu pé em pedra.**_

_**Pisarás o leão e a cobra; calcarás aos pés o filho do leão e a serpente.**_

_**Porquanto tão encarecidamente me amou, também eu o livrarei; pô-lo-ei em retiro alto, porque conheceu o meu nome.**_

_**Ele me invocará, e eu lhe responderei; estarei com ele na angústia; dela o retirarei, e o glorificarei.**_

_**Fartá-lo-ei com longura de dias, e lhe mostrarei a minha salvação.**_** "**

**Depois, fui para cama e dormi um sono tranquilo, dessa vez sem pesadelos.**


End file.
